


Reunited

by EverydayGeekYT



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeekYT/pseuds/EverydayGeekYT
Summary: New alternative ending to life is strange 2 to which Sean was found clear of murder but was put under house arrest for 2 years for a number of smaller crimes such trashing a motel room, burning down a church and so on. Now after almost 2 years after the moment Lyla is coming to see Sean at the grandparents for the first time since they last saw eachother in Seattle all them years ago. Will new feelings develop or will there friendship fall apart after such a big change?
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Lyla Park, Sean Diaz/Lyla Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Please not this is just for fun and I am dyslexic so forgive me for any incorrect grammer or spellings. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy^^

"Ah one more month and they can take this dam thing off me" Sean said looking down at his ankle while sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfest. "Just be lucky you doing go to prison. I don't even want to even think about my grandson behind bars" Claire said coming over and sat down at the table. Sean looked down to the half eaten pancakes in front of him as his mind drifted off thinking about what he plans to do once he's free from house arrest. 'Go vist mom, Catch up with Cass, Finn, Jacob and the rest of the gang, Finaly see Lyla again..... I missed her' Sean's thoughts were then interrupted by Claire "Now Sean you know me and Steven are going to go vist your mother for the weekend. Will you be ok?" Sean looked up from his pancakes to her and smiled "Don't worry I'll be ok by myself" Claire smiled and got up off her chair "Oh don't worry dear You won't be on your own" she said walking from the table over to the living room. Sean had a confused look on his face wondering what she was talking about. 'What does she mean I won't be on my own? Oh please tell me she didn't get a baby sitter I'm 18 years old.' 

A cab pulled up outside the house and out stepped lyla with a backpack on. She paid the cab driver before looking forward towards the house. She couldn't believe that after almost 3 years since they last saw eachother in Seattle she now was standing outside his grandparents house ready to see him again. It was a suprise when she got the call from Claire offering her to come down and stay here with Sean for a weekend. It surprised her more when Claire told her that Sean had been talking about her and thinking about her but then again she had been about him aswell. As she looked up at the house she begain to think about seeing him again 'Well this is it. I'm about to Sean again I'm going to see his cute smile again... see his amazing body again' Lyla shook her head not thinking about it as she let off a slight laugh. Lyla had always had a crush on Sean but never acted upon it and she thought the feelings would pass but the more she worried and missed him the stronger the feelings became and even as she walked towards the front door her heart began to race. 'Ok Lyla this is it' she took one deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Oh Sean Dear could you get the door for me I have to go help Steven with the suitcases" Claire said as she began walking up the stairs "sure no problem" Sean got up from the kitchen table and began walking towards the door thinking about who it was 'Please don't be a baby sitter, please don't be a baby sitter' he thought all the way to the door. He opened the door to see Lyla stood there right in front of him. The pair of them were in shook for a second looking at each other but it felt like a thousand years Sean spoke softly breaking the since between them "Lyla?...."


	2. Reunited

There were so many emotions Lyla felt as she saw Sean stood in front of her and as soon as he spoke she wrapped her arm around him hugging him tightly not wanting to let go. Sean held her tightly in a hug aswell almost lifting the girl's feet off the ground. Claire came down stairs with her suitcase and saw the two of them hugging "Oh you must be Lyla I'm so happy you could make it here" she said coming over to them. "Thank you for offering me the chance to spend the weekend with Sean" Lyla said as she let go of Sean to speak with Claire. Sean turned his head to face Claire almost in shock over what he head "You... invited her here?" Sean was almost in tears over how happy he was. "Well of course dear you've spent so much time saying how much you've missed her that I got in contact with her and offered to buy her a train ticket to come down and stay here for a little while" Claire said to Sean as she knew how much it meant to him. Sean hugged her "Thank you" he said holding her "Your welcome dear" he said and soflty patted him on his back "Steven come on or we'll miss our flight" she said calling up to Steven who was coming down the stairs with his suitcase. "Now don't you kids CAUSE trouble" he joked coming over and making his way to the door "Now Sean remember Daniel is next door playing with Chris I've left the number on the kitchen table if you need to get a hold of him" Claire said before picking up her case and making her way to the door "see you in a few days bye Sean" Claire said before closing the front door leaving Sean and Lyla all alone. 

Sean looked to the door for a moment before looking to Lyla who was just standing there holding her backpack "So.... how are you?" Sean asked as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly 'how are you? Dude this is your best friend who you haven't seen in 3 years and that's the best you've got?' Sean thought to himself. Lyla chuckled a bit "After all this time your still the same awkward guy I knew" Lyla replied 'and loved' she said that last part in her head. "I'm... doing ok what about you?" She said answering his question. "I'm doing... great... more so now that your here. I missed you Lyla" he smiled and hugged her "I missed you too" she hugged him tightly "and I missed Daniel too. Where is he?" She asked pulling away from the hug but still keeping her arms around him. "He's over at his friend's house" Sean noticed she still had her arms around him but choose not to mention it. "My baby boy has a new friend... I shouldn't call him a baby anymore. From the photos you sent me he's all grown up" she said and let go of Sean "Speaking of growing up is that a bit of facial hair on your chin" Lyla jokenly starched his chin and Sean softly pushed her hand away rolling his eyes "Yeah... I was just about to go shave it off" he said making his way to the bathroom as Lyla followed him. Sean looked in the mirror as he grabbed his razor while Lyla leaned against the bathroom door frame "Does it hurt?" Lyla asked him. "What? No I've shaved before so it doesn't hurt anymore" he begain shaving the hairs growing on his chin. "I mean your eye... does it hurt?" Lyla wasn't sure if she should really ask about the eye or not. When the two of them first got back in contact Sean never mentioned his eye at all but then when did all she did was worry about it and everytime she asked about it he would change the topic. Sean stopped shaving and turned to face her "No... it's um... it's fine" he adjusted his eye patch and smiled to relax her. Lyla smiled back she couldn't help it every time Sean had smiled in the past when they hung out she'd get butterflies in her stomach and even after all this time it still had the same effect on her. 

Sean and Lyla were making there way down stairs when the front door opened and Daniel came running in. "Sean! Sean! Can I spend the night at..." Daniel stopped when he say Lyla "LYLA!" He came running over and hugged her tightly. "My sweet baby boy" lyla hugged him back. "I missed you a lot" he said still hugging her tightly "I missed you too... and I got a suprise for you" she said lowering down to look at him at eye level. "A surprise!" Daniel's face beamed with joy hearing that. Lyla nodded and grabbed his hand pulling him over to her backpack. He watched in joy as he saw Lyla reach into her backpack and pull out the brand new hot dog action figure. "Is this really for me?" Daniel said as Lyla handed the figure to him. Lyla smiled and nodded her head to him. "Oh thank you!" Daniel hugged lyla even tighter than before and of course Lyla hugged back. As much as Sean loved his little brother he really wanted to just spend sometime with Lyla "Dude... what did you want?" Sean asked causing them to break up there little hug. "Oh... Sean can I sleep over at Chris's? His dad said it was ok.... Please" he asked doing a praying action looking up to Sean. Sean rolled his eye's "Dude... ok... just behave ok" Daniel gave him a quick hug "Thanks Sean... and thanks Lyla for the toy" before Sean and Lyla could say anything Daniel ran out the house closing the door behind him as he went to show Chris his new toy.


	3. Reunited

Later on in the evening Sean and Lyla were sat on the couch watching a movie, eating popcorn and Sean was telling the story of the events that happend to him and Daniel. "So you guy's had to get on a train? Where did you guy's go?" Lyla asked curiously as she was so caught up in the story. "We ending up in the woods staying with a couple of drifters... it was a lot of fun and I made a lot of memories there" Sean said laying back on the couch "Oh?... do you care to share some?" Lyla turned to face him as she rested her head on her arm. "Well.... I got to spend some time with this girl Cassdiy we actually met here in beaver creek and I guess the universe wanted us to meet again" Sean wasn't looking at lyla but rather had his head laid back looking to the roof. The smile on Lyla's face disappeared hearing about another girl "Cassidy? Was she your girlfriend?" Lyla still rememeberd when Sean wanted to hock up with Jenn and Lyla wanted to help him even though she had feelings for him she knew he didn't feel the same and it looked like that wasn't going to change. "Well.... not really I mean yes she was cute but she wasn't interested in having a releastionship and settling down but still we remain friend's... and we'll still have the night at the lake" Sean soon had a smile just thinking about it "The lake?... what happend?" Lyla knew hearing about him hooking up with another girl would hurt her but deep down she wanted to know what happend between him and her. "Well... one night me and her went skinny dipping in the lake and we kissed before heading back to her tent and well we... you know" Sean didn't want to say it but he knew that she knew what he meant. 'Wow... Sean kissed her and had sex with her. She is the luckiest girl in the world' That's all that went through her mind and she looked to him not saying a word. "While I was with Cassdiy my other friend Finn took Daniel to go steal some money.... and a result of that was me losing my eye. "Lyla lifted her head and looked to him confused "Why did he take Daniel? And how did you lose a eye?" Lyla asked who was still so curious about what happend to Sean's eye. Sean sat there wondering how the fuck he was going to explain what happend about his eye to her I mean how would you tell your best friend that your younger brother had some kind of superpower? Sean thought it was best to not tell her at all. "Uh... you know it's late maybe we should go get some sleep" he said getting up off the couch doing his best to drop the conversation. Lyla sat there for a moment still questioning thing's but given how Sean dropped the conversation she thought it was best to do the same. 

Sean opened the door to his bedroom "Nice room Diaz" Lyla said looking around at the posters and stuff in his room. "Just like your room was like in Seattle... only cleaner" she joked to him as Sean rolled his eye's at that comment. "So... where am I sleeping?" Lyla asked. "You can... share the bed with me if you want?" Sean said scathing the back of his head. Lyla wanted nothing more than to lay and cuddle with Sean but she played it off in her usual way by cracking a joke "wow Sean at least take to dinner first before you get me into bed with you" Sean just cracked a smile and rolled his eye's "do you want to or not?" Lyla was quick to respond to that question "Sure... I mean we've shared beds when we were kids at sleepovers I'm sure this is no different" She sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. "I'll leave you get changed" he said leaving the room closing the door behind him. 

Sean knocked on the door 5 mintues later "is it ok for me to come in?" Lyla was laying in bed only wearing her t-shirt and her underwear as she was covered the blanket "yeah I'm all good" she said from the bed. Sean came in wearing a shirt and some shorts "so how you feeling?" He said coming over to the bed "to behonest... I feel like this is all a dream and I'll wake up any moment" Lyla said looking up the ceiling "So you dream of me?" He joked as he got in bed next to her "Not like that lover boy... just.... seeing you again" lyla rolled her side to face him "After you went guy's went on the run... and them phone calls you gave me... I really thought it was goodbye" Sean layed oh his side to face her "Lyla... I promised you I wouldn't let disctance separate us. It was tough out there but I knew I would find a way back to you someday" Sean had the softest smile on his face which made Lyla smile back almost blushing. The two of them laid there looking towards each other for a moment Sean wasn't sure if it was the fact the two of them were shearing a bed or the way the moonlight shined though the window lighting Lyla's face but he was begging to feel something special between him and her a feeling he had felt a few times in the past with her. "Goodnight" Lyla said softly before closing her eye's. "Yeah.... goodnight" he repiled back looking to her for a few more moments before closing his eye's drifting off to sleep..


	4. Reunited

"See you tonight! Don't be late losers!" Lyla said to her friend's on the bus before turning around to see Sean who had his back to her texting on her phone. She came up behind him and looked over his shoulder to try and see the texts "ok update time you heard back from Jenn yet?" She asked turning the boy around to face her way "um... no... I'm sure she'll reply at some point" Sean didnt sound all too postive about it. "Let me take a look at the situation" Lyla took the phone from Sean to read the text that Sean had typed out "hey Jenn, You going to the party tonight?" Lyla looked him with a with a facial expression that said dude seriously? "Dude we talked about this! Could you have any less game?" Sean didn't say anything he kinda just looked down at floor "here...Let Lyla the love witch work her magic" she begin to type out a message "NO!... look... there is something I need to tell you" sean said causing lyla to stop texting and look to him "what is it?" Lyla asked curiously. Sean looked kinda nervious "look the truth is... I don't have feelings for Jenn... I lied to... make you jelous" lyla looked so confused "make me jealous? Dude why?" It took Sean a moment to say it "becasue.... I'm in love with you" lyla was in total shock hearing that "You love me?" Sean just looked to her and smiled "of cosure I do I mean how could anyone not love someone at pretty and amazing as you lyla" he stepped forward and softly pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear. Lyla looked and blushed looking into his eye's "Sean... I love you too" She smiled to him. The two of then looked lovingly into each others eye's before leaning in to kiss but before there lips could touch Lyla woke up from the dream. She sat up straight in the bed thinking about the dream she just had 'shame it wasn't real' she looked out the window seeing that sun was shining outside before seeing that she was now alone in bed. She slid out of bed and put on her Jeans before heading out the room to find Sean.

Sean had gotten up ealry that morning and left Lyla to rest while he had gone down stairs to make breakfest for them. He tunred his head when he heard lyla come down the stairs and then saw her stop at the bottom looking around for him "Good morning" he said to grab her attention lyla turned to see him stood there down the hallway "Good morning" she said and smiled before walking down to see Sean who had gone back into the kitchen. "So... what you cooking" Lyla said taking a seat at the table and watching Sean cook "Just making some pancakes for us for breakfest" he said looking down at the pan as Lyla watched on smilling. "So you sleep well?" Sean turned and asked her "uh.. yeah I slept great" lyla replied to him with a smile "sweet dreams?" He asked only joking around "yeah...sweet dreams" lyla said and then thought about her dream 'one of the best dreams I've had' she looked down and smiled before looking back up at Sean who was now coming over with two plates with pancakes on them and setting one one down in front of her. "Here" he said as he placed the plate down before sitting next to lyla. "Thanks Sean... wow your cooking has improved a lot I still rememeber you not even knowing how to cook a pizza" she joked about the old times the had together back in Seattle. Sean just rolled his eye's "Yeah.. I've come a long way since then" he replied taking a bite of his pancake. Lyla did the same enjoying the moment she was having with Sean. "So you never told me about yourself?" Lyla was so confused when Sean asked that "what do you mean never told you about myself?" She asked. "I mean what happned to you after... me and Daniel left?" Sean cleared things up "I mean I know some stuff about you like you finishing school and how work is going but I want to know what you got up to? I mean I told you about me yesterday so nows it's your go" lyla sat there a moment thinking of where to start as Sean looked to her "well... I moved out from my mum.. got a little apartment down town nothing crazy just... a place to call my own" 

She felt that was a good place to start with what she had been up to with her life. "Wow... living on your own? How's that going?" Sean was suprised to hear that Lyla was on her own it was one of the things Lyla hated most was loneliness. "It's going fine... I know.. your thinking what Lyla is living alone? Well... after what happend with you and Daniel I couldn't stand staying where I lived... remained me too much of you guy's and I worried too much... so when I turned 18 I moved out" After hearing that Sean felt guilty about it "Lyla.... I'm sorry you felt like that... you know I wouldn't" Sean stopped talking when lyla held his hand on the table "Sean it's ok I know you wouldn't do anything to me that's why I.." Lyla stopped herself from saying I love you. "Why you what?" Sean asked wanting to know what Lyla wanted to say. Lyla panicked thinking of what to say "I... love that your my friend" lyla smiled but inside she was angry with herself 'you idiot you should of told him' She thought to herself "oh.... I love that your my friend aswell lyla" the feeling Sean had in his stomach around lyla came back when she held his hand 'I thought I had moved on from you... but I don't think I ever stop loving you Lyla' That's all Sean was thinking about at the moment. The two just looked to each other for a moment still holding hands it was all so sweet.... Untill Daniel and Chris came running in


	5. Reunited

"Sean! Sean! Sean!" Daniel said running into the kitchen with Chirs right behind him. Sean and Lyla quickly let go of eachothers hands and looked Daniel as he came into the kitchen. "DUDE!... Why are you running around yelling at this time in the morning" Sean said to Daniel sounding a little angry "Sorry.." Daniel said a little apologetic "but Chris is going to his grandma's for the day and he said I could go with him.. please Sean" Daniel begged "yes please Sean let him come along" Chris begged aswell. "Dude fine but make sure you call me when you get there" Sean said and Daniel smiled "Thanks Sean!" He gave a quick hug before running back out the house with chris following. Lyla looked to Sean and smiled as he turned back round face her. "What?" he asked seeing a smile on her face. "Just seeing you be so protective of Daniel... It's cute" Sean rolled his eye's and smiled 'so is your smile' he thought to himself. "Hey so since we'll be on our own for a few hours today why don't I run into town and get us a few beers?" Lyla said getting up from the table "I mean it's been a long ass time since we had a drink together" Sean knew she was right it had been a long time "Sure sounds like a plan but nothing crazy I don't want to trash the place" Lyla rolled her eye's sarcastically hearing that "It's a deal" she left the kitchen go get dressed ready to do some shopping. 

Once lyla had left Sean sat down on the couch thinking about what may of happned if Dainel hadn't had come running in 'Come on dude just face it... your in love with Lyla Park' he thought to himself and began to question what to do 'should I tell her? What if I push her away? Fuck'. He began thinking of what to say to her? And he knew the person he could ask for help. He grabbed his phone and called a old... friend. "Well hello darling" Cassdiy said picking up the phone messing around with him "how you doing Sean?" She asked him "I'm doing good cass what about you? How's things with you and the gang?" Sean would think about them from time to time he missed them all. "Well we finally found a place to stay. We got a little place just outside bever creek... infact Finn is there now grabbing us beer we'd invite you to join us but... well you know" Cassdiy knew that Sean was still under house arrest. "Yeah it's fine Cassidy... maybe next month I'll come see you guy's again" Sean smiled thinking about the idea of all them partying again. "We'd like that Sean... so what do I owe this call?" Sean had almost forgot why he called he was distracted by the idea partying with the gang again. "Oh right... I wanted to ask your help" Sean sounded kinda nervious asking Cassidy for well given there history but he didn't know who to ask "help? Sure Sean what can I help?" She asked curiously "Well... it's about telling someone I like them...." even though Sean wouldn't be able to see Cassdiy rasied her eyebrow questioning him "You want to ask your ex about telling someone you like them?" Now that Sean heard it being said out loud it really did sound stupid "uh... yeah your right it's stupid... sorry cass" he was interrupted by Cassidy "relax dude" she held back the laughs "it's fine dude... besides it's not like me and you were really serious we just had fun together... so what you need help with?" Sean felt relieved knowing that thing's were still ok between them "thanks Cass.... so how do I someone I like them and I have feelings for them?" Sean laid his head back looking up sat on the couch. "Sean I don't know what to really say... I'm no match maker but... you should know your a amazing guy and I'm sure whoever you ask out will know that too so just go for it... be confident in yourself" Sean listened to what Cassidy had to say and took it all "be confident in myself? I'll try... thanks cass" 

Lyla was looking around the store choosing which beer to buy for her and Sean on her last night here with Sean although her mind was somewhere else 'should I have said something back then? Shit we were holding hands that was the time to tell him' Lyla was so busy she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "oh sorry" Lyla said before turning around to face a guy who had deadlocks, a nose ring and tattoos on his face one which was of 3 triangles under his left eye. "No problem doll... you good?" The guy asked Lyla "uh yeah... fine dude" Lyla said trying to seem fine but she wasn't all she could think about was Sean. "You sure? It looks like something's on your mind?" The boy asked looking to her "nah I'm good thanks" Lyla said although her mind said differentially 'maybe you could ask his opinion? I mean who better to trust than some stranger you just met in the beer section of a store' the boy held up a peace sign "Alright doll peace out" he said as he began to walk away. Lyla thought for a moment then went to stop the guy "hey wait a second" she said which caused the guy to stop and face her. "I know we just met but is it cool if I get your opinion on something?" She asked him and guy simply smiled "sure thing doll... fire away" lyla knew it was weird to just some stranger for advice but she didn't have anyone else to talk to "Let's say you had a friend and you actually were in love with them would you tell them or just hide your feelings for them?" The guy looked down and chuckled before looking back "you know this reminds me of something that happned to me" lyla was suprised but happy to know she was talking to someone who understood what she's going through "I was staying in the woods with some friend's and along came this guy and his younger brother. The guy was good looking and I would drop hints over time saying how hot he was but I never told him my real feelings.... he ending up hooking up with my friend but not telling him my real feelings was one of my biggest regrets... there goes me always going on" Lyla listened to his story and began to think 'biggest regret? Shit if I don't tell Sean it may end up being mine'. The boy spoke "whatever feelings you have you should let them out doll." Lyla simple smiled "uh thanks... I'll keep your story in mind mr...?" She asked him for his name. "Call me Finn..." Lyla smiled "Thanks for your help Finn" Finn shrugged his shoulders as he didn't really see it as helping more just speaking his mind "No problem doll... peace and love" he held up a peace sign again before turning leaving. Lyla went back to looking at beer and thinking of what do. 'Unless I want to spend the rest of my life in regret then I got no choice I got to tell Sean.... I love him'


	6. Reunited

Later that night Sean and Lyla were sat downstairs watching a movie while Daniel was asleep upstairs in his room. Ever since Sean and Daniel had been living here they tunred Karen's old bedroom into Daniel's new bedroom so each one of the boy's had there own bedroom. "So... like the beer I got?" Lyla asked as she brought her legs up onto the couch resting her head on her arm looking to Sean. "Oh yeah... it's nice you know your beer. Guess you went to a lot of parties huh?" Sean took another sip of the beer. "Actully... I didn't go to any parties after you left" She replied to his question which surprised Sean. "Really? I mean I know it's been a while but I rememeber you being a bit of a party girl?" Lyla looked away not wanting to think about it. She sat up straight up on the couch and looked down at the floor "I use to be but after you left I didn't go to a party again I couldn't bring myself to go to one....with out you" She looked to Sean and Sean felt guilty about all this. "Oh... Lyla I'm sorry I didn't know" Sean sat up and put his arm around her to comfort "hey... I promise when I'm free again me and you will go out and party to make up for all the parties we missed.... a night out in Seattle" Lyla looked to Sean and smiled "I'd love that Sean and hey you can stay with me in my place I would love company" Sean smiled "it's a date Lyla" the two of them look at each other smilling enyoing the moment together. Lyla knew this was the moment to tell Sean her feelings "Sean there is something I need to tell you" before lyla could say what she wanted she was interrupted by Sean "No wait Lyla there's something I need to tell you" Sean took Lyla's hands "Lyla I really like you I think your amazing and when I was out there with Daniel I couldn't stop thinking about you... even when I was trying to get with Jenn deep down I knew all I really wanted to be with you" Sean really wasn't sure if he had made the best or mistake of his life by telling Lyla how he truly felt while Lyla just looked to him in shock over the words that had just came out of his mouth. "Sean... I... I" Sean spoke again interrupting Lyla "It's ok lyla you don't have to say anything... I know you don't feel the sam.." this time it was Lyla interrupting Sean by pressing her lips against his. Sean was completely taken away by lyla kissing him "I like you too Sean" she said pulling away from the kiss. The two of them smiled for a moment before they went back to kissing.

It was Sunday and time for Lyla to return home in Seattle. Claire and Steven had returned from there trip and were out the kitchen with Daniel while Sean was at the front door with Lyla saying their goodbyes "I can't believe I finally get to be with you to only leave you" Lyla said sadden that she was leaving. She looked down but Sean softly lifted her chin up to face him "hey... it's only one more month and then I'll come see you as soon as I can" he smiled and placed a quick peck on her lips which made Lyla smile "Are you sure you don't mind waiting?" She asked him "Lyla... I've waited years to be with you so I can wait one more month" Lyla's cheeks went a softish pink colour as she smiled thinking about the day when they would reunite again. Lyla looked around to see her Cab pull up "So that's my ride... one more month Sean..." She said and kissed him before picking up her bag and heading to the cab. As she was walking towards the cab Sean called to her "Hey Lyla..." Lyla turned around to face him "I love you.." he said looking to her stood there. Lyla had the biggest smile she has ever had in her whole life hearing them 3 words "I love you too Sean" Sean heart was racing just from hearing them words. He watched her as she got into cab and drive off. He stood on the door step watching the cab disappear into distance thinking about Lyla and the moment when they will reunite again.


End file.
